Something Has Changed
by laheyed
Summary: Spuck/Suck. What happens when Sam realizes Puck's true beauty? What will he do when they're assigned as partners for a project? Watch as their relationships develops.    my first fanfic. More chapters to come. R%R!
1. Chapter 1: The Bomb

**This is my first EVER fanfiction! I'll probably be posting some Finchel fics from random prompts if I get enough reviews, and I do love me some smut! There are many more chapters to come if this fic is a success. Let me know! **

**xx- E.**

**Part One: **_**The "Bomb"**_

* * *

><p>Sam swallowed back the lump in his throat. The room felt dry and hot, almost like the kids were all piled on top of him, when in reality he had distanced his desk from the others minutes ago. That goddamn English class - er, what class was he in again? – or whatever was getting insanely boring day by day. He knew almost less than half of the kids by name. There was that tall guy, his munchkin girlfriend, a sassy Latino chick he was terrified of, a handicapped kid, and some mohawked guy that wouldn't stop throwing disgusted glares at him. What was his name again? Something related to hockey… Check, or Puck, or something? Either way, he was sort of sick of the way no one really paid attention to him.<p>

Sam transferred to William McKinley High School less than a year ago, and sure, he had made some friends, such as a few guys from the football team. Finn, Mike, and that Artie guy are all pretty chill dudes, but it didn't feel like enough. Deep down he felt like an outcast and it sort of stung.

And there was the one and only, Quinn Fabray. He didn't know if it was her perfect golden locks or the pure hazel gleaming from her eyes that first made him attracted to her, but Sam wouldn't question. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life; even through her numerous rejections to go to a date with Sam. She was so self-absorbed in being single and happy but he still appreciated that. There was a rumor that she had hockey-named-guy's kid a few years ago but Sam refused to believe it. How could such a beauty stoop for as low as a dirty old manwhore?

"Excuse me, Mr. Evans," a female voice interrupted his thoughts suddenly, "you haven't picked a science partner for our new project, so I guess I will have to." Ms. Vaan smiled sweetly before dropping the bomb on him. "Mr. Puckerman is the only eligible partner left. Remember, the project is due next Friday!"

"Uh..," Sam looked around and chewed on the inside of his lip. Who the fuck is this Puckerman guy? Is he at least decent?

His eyes landed on none other but Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the guy from football that always picked on him because of his long hair or because he got picked to play defense instead of quarterback.

Well, shit.

Puck grinned sheepishly toward Sam's direction and Sam felt something begin to stir in his stomach. Shit, was it some cheesy Disney movie? Puck's teeth were white and perfect, and the way they framed his tanned skin was hot.

There was absolutely no fucking way Sam found this douche attractive all of a sudden. All of the days he spent rolling his eyes through his football helmet, watching the older boy run across the field in a uniform – well, he never really did get a good look at his face. And now he was stuck working on some lame science project with him for the next week and a half. Fantastic.

Sam nearly jumped out of his chair when the bell rang. People gathered their belongings and headed towards the nearest door, except for Sam, Ms. Vaan, and Puck _of course_. Sam was making his way out when a callused hand tugged at his shoulder.

"Hey, dude, this is my number. Call me once you've done most of the work and I'll put my signature on a sheet or some shit, alright?" Puck spoke softly to him, praying to some sort of holy spirit that the teacher didn't hear him.

Sam simply shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Alright, man. You'll have to come over at some point, though. She'll know if I did all of it myself. Physics isn't _that_ easy."

Puck sighed and shoved his way past Sam, leaving Sam standing there with that dumbass teacher that had to pick Puck of all people for him to work with. Bloody hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Visitation

It was a boring Thursday the day that Sam Evans knocked on Noah Puckerman's door. The Lima air was chilly that night, and soft winds whipped at his ankles and calves and Sam stood nervously at the Puckerman door. The sky was beginning to dim, and he could barely make out a full moon shining through the layers of huge clouds surrounding above. Sam's heart was hammering against his chest, and it wasn't just the cold getting to him. He was at Puck's house. Puck, the guy who made fun of him for the longest time. Puck, the guy who had recently been assigned his science lab partner and they were supposed to work on a project together.

Puck had given him his number a few days back. Of course he'd expected Sam to do most of the work, but after Sam pried his address out of him, they were both being forced to cooperate together and get the damned project over with. Puck had no true reason to explain his hatred towards Sam, but Sam did. Puck gave him the hardest time for months. But Sam wasn't going to let that affect his already shitty grades. Spending a few hours with his partner wasn't going to kill him or anything.

There was some shuffling heard from the other side of the door, and Sam tugged at the bottom of his shirt, anticipating Puck to scream at him and throw something at him. But before he knew it, Puck was standing there, a hand shoved into his pocket, staring straight at Sam. "Dude, come in, it's fucking cold outside. Mom'll have a fit," Puck said quietly, opening the door wider for the blond to enter.

Sam haphazardly stepped into the house, looking around for any sort of traps Puck had planned. The house seemed cozy and there was a fire burning from the room to his left. The house smelled musky; sort of like alcohol and wood. It was a refreshing sort of smell – Sam could definitely get used to it. He clutched his science textbook and laptop in his hands, following Puck up towards his room.

And holy shit.

His room was possibly the messiest room Sam Evans had ever stumbled upon in his entire existence. There were clothes scattered across the floor and beer cans littering his dresser and bed. Lying in the corner of his room was Puck's most prized possession, his guitar, which he hid in his closet immediately.

"Er, don't mind the mess. I can't be assed to clean up anymore." Puck said weakly.

Sam just nodded and sat on the edge of his long bed, secluded from the mess. There was a gross sort of smell surrounding his room, and Sam could tell it was weed. Disgusting.

"My parents would kill me if I ever kept my room like this," Sam said, trying to start a conversation desperately. "But I guess it suits you. No offense..,"

Puck's only answer was a chuckle before they got to work, Sam doing most of the writing and building of their model of a molecule. Puck eventually pulled out his guitar and strummed a few notes, which made Sam's heart swell immensely. Not many guys were as talented on the guitar as he was, and Puck was a natural.

Before they knew it, the project was mostly finished; just missing a few finishing touches that Sam could take care of. He scooped up the papers and grabbed his bag and textbook before he felt a great tug on his wrist.

"Can you stay? You're actually pretty cool company. I've heard you can play the guitar." Puck said sheepishly, and it was obvious he was still trying to keep his 'tough guy' posture. It was sincere. Sam wasn't used to having people _wanting_ to hang out with him, so how could he resist?

"Sure." Sam resumed his seat next to the mo-hawked boy and listened to the beautiful melodies he was producing from the instrument.

It wasn't until around ten that the boys decided to split. Sam walked down the stairs and stood at the front door.

"So, I guess we can see each other around? I mean, we should hang out again," Puck proposed, looking hopeful.

"Sure, man. Just text or call me whenever." Sam smiled and left the Puckerman's residence with a wide grin on his face. The night went amazing, and now the project was done. And he wanted to hang out with him again! There was a perfect friendship blooming.. and maybe, just maybe, Sam was feeling something a little more.


End file.
